marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl Blake (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former covert U.S. operative, mercenary | Education = | Origin = Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Howard Mackie; Chris Bachalo | First = Ghost Rider Annual Vol 3 #1 | HistoryText = Carl Blake or Night Terror as he became to be known awoke one night with amnesia. He learned that he was a vampire and found that he could obtain the memories of his victims when he drank their blood. His instincts lead him to a secret office of the intelligence organization that he worked for. There, Blake attacked the agents inside and got a few answers and a few leads to further answers. While Blake was searching for more information about his identity, Wanderer was dispatched to retrieve Night Terror on behalf of the same covert agency that employed him previously. The two fought and Blake drank some of Wanderer's blood. Blake discovered was that his Los Angeles assignment was a set up specifically to expose him and allow him to become a vampire. He further discovered that Wanderer, his former partner, knew of the motives behind his Los Angeles assignment and did nothing to prevent it. Wanderer survived the encounter with Night Terror, whether or not this was Blake's intention is uncertain. Night Terror later joined Steppin' Razor and Marie Laveau to serve Varnae in creating a "vampire empire." However, in battle with Blade, Night Terror was presumably slain. Varnae, who's spirit was discorporated at the time, assumed the body of Night Terror. | Powers = Vampirism: Night Terror is a vampire and possesses all of the various superhuman attributes commonly associated with vampires. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all vampires, Night Terroris superhumanly strong and possesses about 10 times the strength he possessed as a human, allowing him to lift about 1 ton. *'Superhuman Speed:' Night Terror can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Night Terror's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for a period of several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility:' Night Terror's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Night Terror's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are enhanced to superhuman levels. Night Terror, like all vampires, has exceptional night vision and can see with perfect clarity in near-total darkness. He can also detect sounds that ordinary humans can't, even at great distances. His sense of smell is also acute enough to detect the scent of blood in the air, which he can use to track and injured opponent if necessary. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Like all vampires, Night Terror can rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues faster and more efficiently than an ordinary human. Jamal Afari can regenerate from multiple bullet wounds, knife wounds, or severe body wide burns within a matter of hours. However, he isn't able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. *'Immortality:' Though Night Terror isn't technically alive, he is functionally immortal for all intents and purposes. Since he isn't alive, he is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. As long as he feeds on fresh blood on a regular basis, Night Terror's aging process is completely halted as well. *'Shapeshifting:' Night Terror, like all vampires, possesses a limited shapeshifting ability and can transform into a bat, a wolf, or as a gaseous mist. He retains his full intelligence in these forms and typically uses them for the purpose of traveling faster than he can while in his human form. *'Weather Manipulation:' Night Terror, like all vampires, possess the ability to greatly manipulate the weather over a limited area, such as creating immensely powerful thunderstorms. However, manipulating the weather in such a way leaves him physically and mentally drained for an extended period of time. *'Hypnotism and Mind Control:' Like all vampires, Night Terror has the ability to hypnotise most beings just by making eye contact with them for a few seconds. While under his influence, he can force people to do his bidding, though beings of great will power can resist him. Night Terror can also mentally control other vampires that he himself has created, or rather he could if he ever did sire other vampires. *'Memory Absorbtion:' Night Terror possessed the ability to drain memories from his victims. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Night Terror possesses all of the typical vulnerabilities common to vampires. Blood: The most basic and well known weakness of Night Terror, or any other vampire, is the need to regularly ingest blood in order to maintain physical vitality and a youthful appearance. However, Night Terror restricts himself by refusing to feed upon the living. If he were go to for a long period of time without feeding, Night Terror will steadily weaken until he eventually suffers a kind of second death. Religious Icons: Night Terror can be affected by being exposed to religious icons, such as a Christian crucafix or the Jewish Star of David. The size of the icons is irrelevant, but the faith of the one holding the icon that can cause extreme levels of fear. If he is touched by one of these icons, he will suffer severe burns that will take much longer to heal than ordinary burns. Wooden Stake: Night Terror can also be killed by having a wooden stake driven through his heart. For some unknown reason, the stake prevents the various mystical energies that empower a vampire from circulating through his body. However, removal of the stake from Jamal Afari will result in his immediate return to life. Silver: Like all vampires, Night Terror is particularly vulnerable to objects or weaponry composed of silver. If he is stabbed through the heart with a silver stake or blade, he will die in much the same way as if he were stabbed with a wooden stake. If he sustains injury from a silver weapon or object, his recovery time from the injury will be much longer than healing from an injury sustained from a weapon composed of more conventional materials. Sunlight: During the daylight hours, Night Terror falls into a dormant, comatose, death-like state and will remain that way until sunset. However, if he were to be exposed to direct sunlight, his body will be incinerated within a matter of seconds. Native Soil: Night Terror, like all vampires, must line his coffin or sleeping area with soil taken from the land of his birth. Otherwise, he isn't able to travel more than 100 miles from the place of his birth. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = 1993 Annuals #22 (trading card) }} Category:Gaseous Form